Welcome
by MajorGleekForever
Summary: Rachel and Mike have been secretly dating over the summer, but only a few people know. When Finn leaves an again pregnant Quinn, and she tells him, how will he take it? Not very well. At all. Ok, my computers being a butt face so I this will not have different chapter, it will be like different stories, so if you actually care, just saying.
1. Chapter 1

It was the first day, again, and Rachel just knew that it was going to be awful, again. Even though Puck and Santana had told her that she was going to be absolutely fine, she couldn't help but feel her stomach drop when she saw Karofsky walking toward her with a red slushie in his hand, her hands started to sweat and she braced herself, waiting for the freezing cold little chunks of ice and dye to hit her skin, but he walks past her he starts laughing like a hyena and she doesn't understand why.

"That was hilarious Berry, you should have seen your face!" he said between laughs.

"Shut up, David." She replied, glaring at him. He laughed and runs down the hall to catch up with his friends. Mike walked up to them and sends Rachel a sly smile.

"Hey guys. What's up?" he asks them. He looks at Rachel's new, um… style- a plain black t-shirt and white tank top, skinny jeans and black converse- and is instantly confused. "Whoa, Rach what happened to your little animal sweaters?" he teases her

"Well Michael I'll have you know that I decided it was time for a little change."

"Okaay then," he says and walks off to English with them.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

They all meet up outside the choir room and Mike opens the door for Rachel, who smiles at him and walks in the room. Those who are already there smile and greet them, and they talk for a few minutes before Mr. Schue walks in and starts talking.

"Hey guys! Welcome back! Ok, so you all know we might have new members this year considering now we are all on good terms with the cheerios, the football team and the hockey team, right?" he asks and they all answer in agreement. "Good, so our assignment this week is welcome and I figured you could all just pick your partner, ok? Good, go." He says and they all split up into twos mostly with their boyfriend/girlfriend, which ended up to be Tina and Sam, who got together during the summer, Kurt and Blaine, Mercedes/Artie, Santana/ Brittany, Quinn/Finn, and Mike/Rachel, who were together but the only people who knew were Sam, Puck, and Santana, who had all quickly become best friends with them this summer. They hear the bell go off and split up, talking about their songs.


	2. Quinn's Suprise

Mike and Rachel walk down the empty halls, their hands brushing together as they swing by their sides. Even after a few months of dating, she still blushed whenever something like that happened.

"What do you want to do for our song?" Mike asks her, stopping in the middle of the hall. She keeps walking for a second before she swings around and walks toward him.

"I'm not sure. Welcome to the jungle?" she suggests jokingly, and he laughs loudly.

"Maybe, it sure seems like it most the time." he replies and they both start laughing uncontrollably, neither knowing why, but not really caring either. They jump when Santana taps Rachel's shoulder, and she jumps.

"What's wrong with you guys? Are you high? Your high aren't you?"

"Santana!" Rachel exclaims, as if she couldn't believe she would even say such a thing.

"Oh, don't act surprised. It's not like you haven't heard worse from me."

"Fair."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Rachel?" She hears over the phone in a voice weak and quiet from crying.

"Quinn? Are you okay?" she asks, concern and worry filling her stomach and heart.

"Will you meet us at the mall?"

"Yes, absolutely. I'll be there in less than 20 minutes."

When she gets there, she's surprised she wasn't pulled over, or in a car crash. She sees them, all the glee girls, huddled around Quinn. Tina, unsurprisingly, was bawling, and all the other girls were trying to calm her down. She was hysterical, her hair in a rats nest, wearing sweat pants and an oversized t-shirt. Rachel rushes over to her.

"Quinn! What's wrong?" she is practically checking her for bruises by now, taking her face in her hands, making her cry worse.

"Finn and I broke up."

"Oh, honey. It's all going to be ok, I promise." she says, not even expecting the next thing that comes out of Quinn's mouth.

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
